emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7770 (10th March 2017)
Plot Vanessa reminds Rhona she can tell her anything as Pierce returns from his run. Pierce tells Vanessa that he and Rhona are booking their honeymoon today and asks her to pick up the slack at work. Laurel makes excuses when Arthur asks when they can visit Ashley again. Sandy isn't sure stalling is the best way to deal with the situation but Laurel has no idea how to explain things to the children. Rakesh presents Priya with an anniversary and back to work present. Jai confides in Harriet that he keeps dreaming of Holly. Harriet suggests he attend the bereavement group but Jai doesn't want to. Jai explains he went to an NA meeting in Hotten yesterday, but the building had been torn down and now the nearest meeting place is in Leeds. Harriet proposes they hold a meeting in the Village Hall. Vanessa is frustrated with the computer at the Vets Surgery. Rishi buys a bunch of flowers for his date. Tracy tells David how well the book cover is going down online. Harriet introduces Jai to her journalist mate Kev so they can spread the news about the meetings and Moira is happy to tell Holly's story. David calls Tracy pretending to be an LA producer hoping to turn her book into a movie. Gullible Tracy falls for it but Frank is suspicious. David returns to the shop and admits it was a joke which doesn't go down well with Tracy. Emma suggests they use the journalist's presence for publicity for the choir. Pierce sets Vanessa up by telling her to use his laptop to access the work diary online. When Vanessa opens up the laptop, Rhona and Pierce's sex tape plays. Vanessa can't believe it. Rhona hears the video audio and Pierce questions who said she could use his laptop. Vanessa insist Pierce told her to use the laptop but Pierce denies it. Jai and Moira talk to Kev about Holly but Jai rushes off. Vanessa protests that the video was playing when she opened the laptop. Rhona believes Pierce and can't understand why Vanessa is being like this. Vanessa insists Pierce is a liar who set her up, calling him a lying control freak. Pierce argues he'd never hurt Rhona so Rhona orders Vanessa to get out. Laurel sits Gabby and Arthur down and tells them about Ashley and Maggie's relationship. When Arthur goes upstairs, Gabby probes what's really going on. Rhona wonders why Vanessa can't let her be happy and Pierce puts it down to Vanessa's strong feelings for her, reminding Rhona that Vanessa kept her painkiller addiction from Paddy. Rhona asks Pierce to delete the video, but before he does, Pierce makes a copy of it. The choir perform a dreadful rendition of Happy Days. Rishi and his date Lydia go for a drink in The Woolpack and introduces her to Priya and Rakesh. Tracy can't believe David pranked her and David has to talk his wife out of stopping the book. Tracy decides to look up Hollywood producers. Jai returns to the pub out of it. Jai calls Lydia an munter and he ends up falling on the floor. Rakesh picks Jai up off the floor and discovers some heroin in his jacket pocket. At Tug Ghyll, Vanessa questions how Pierce could do this to Rhona. Pierce insists Vanessa caused this so Vanessa brings up Tess and Paddy. Vanessa states that men come and go, but best friends are for life. Pierce tells Vanessa that she's a poisonous bitch and that she'll have to start being nicer to him if she wants to stay friends with Rhona. He picks up a picture of Johnny and warns Vanessa that she has no idea what he's capable of. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lydia - Karen Blick Guest cast *Journalist - John Catterall Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Hotten Road *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and examination room *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,360,000 (17th place). Memorable Dialogue Marlon Dingle: "A word Rishi. Run!" Eric Pollard: "What ever she told you, her husband didn't die, he escaped in a coffin, all the way to Brazil." Rishi Sharma: "Eric, she's taking me to cuckoo land, it's in Knutsford. Isn't it wonderful, she's as crazy as I am!" --- Pierce Harris: "(to Vanessa Woodfield) You know, you're a poisonous bitch." [[Vanessa Woodfield|'Vanessa Woodfield']]: "Ooh, high praise indeed from the master!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes